La inocencia del capitán
by Cono-chan
Summary: Todos sabemos que Luffy es inocente, si no...preguntenle a Zoro y a Sanji *One-Shot* u.u no soy buena con los summary


Bueno…soy nueva aquí en la web, así que aquí les dejo mi primera historia, es un one-shot…espero sea de su agrado ^^

La inocencia del capitán

Tal vez aquella situación se encontraba dentro de los parámetros de la normalidad, y si que lo era. Su cocinero y espadachín envueltos dentro de una de sus tantas discusiones, que bajo su punto de vista, no dejaban de no tener sentido. ¿Qué importaba el hecho de haberse _tocado_ al tratar de tomar la sal?

Vamos que eso le pasa a cualquiera.

Pero ahí estaban ellos gritándose por quién tenía la culpa.

El resto de la tripulación ya se había retirado desde ya hace un rato, desde que comenzaron con su _jueguito_, pero él curioso como siempre, se quedo a observar a sus dos nakama insultarse.

-¿Por qué mierda no te fijas en lo que haces?-

-¡Ja! Eso debería decirlo yo, Marimo idiota, de tanto entrenar se te formaron músculos en el cerebro-

-¡Ven aquí y repite eso cejas de marica!

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!-

-Ce-jas-de-ma-ri-ca, ¿Me dirás que ahora eres sordo?-

-Estúpido cabeza de alga-

Y así llevaban por lo menos unos veinte minutos sin parar. Y él solo se dedicaba a mirarlos y comer una banana que tomó del frutero, ya que, cabe mencionar, el hambre volvió a su estomago a pesar de ya haber comido.

Normal.

Estamos hablando de Luffy ¿No?

Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación, el pequeño capitán no lo pensó demasiado. Simplemente, de la forma más distraída, dejo caer la cascara del plátano que acababa de terminar de comer. Evidentemente sin fijarse _donde la dejó caer._

Pasó en cámara lenta, de esas típicas de película gringa.

La inofensiva cascarita fue a parar a los pies de Sanji. Quien por su parte tenía agarrado a Zoro por el cuello de su camisa. Es extraño que solo hayan llegado hasta ahí, normalmente sablazos y patadas no se hubieran hecho esperar. El punto, es que por lógica, sí el cocinero resbalaba al pisar la dichosa cascarita, caería al suelo. Pero como sostenía al espadachín de sus ropas, el resultado no era muy difícil de visualizar.

Un Sanji de espaldas en el suelo, más un Zoro encima de él…es igual a una situación bastante comprometedora.

Pero no para nuestro querido capitán, quien por su parte creía, que aquello era lo más _divertido_ del mundo.

Su sonora carcajada no se hizo esperar.

-Jajajaja ¡Chicos la verdad es que así se ven muy graciosos! ¡Vamos que podrían _hacerlo_ más seguido!- y continuo con su infantil algarabía.

Pero nuestros muchachos, por alguna extraña razón al escuchar aquellas palabras, no pudieron evitar que su imaginación tuviera ideas un tanto…_indecorosas. _

Y como por arte de magia, simultáneamente, sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono carmín. Lo que para su mala suerte, no paso desapercibido por su capitán.

-¡Oh! Y ahora están rojos, que tiernos se ven… ¡Ven deben hacerlo más seguido!- y siguió con sus inocentes ideas.- Además que parece que lo disfrutan… ¡No se han movido de ahí! ¡Si hasta dejaron de discutir!-

Lo cierto era, que mientras más parloteaba el moreno, más rojos se iban poniendo.

Pero al fin, esas últimas palabras fueron como adrenalina para sus cuerpos y lograron apartarse bruscamente uno del otro. Mirándose como si delante de ellos estuviera la muerte misma.

Pero sin que los colores escaparan de sus mejillas. Claro está.

-Jooo yo lo estaba _disfrutando_- se quejó Luffy, haciendo un morrito.

Y se asustaron.

Porque por más loco que pudiera parecer, ese pensamiento también paso por sus cabezas. Fugaz como una de esas estrellas a las que se les suele pedir un deseo, pero claro y vistoso como ellas mismas.

Zoro reaccionó primero, caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina, sin decir nada. Bueno…aún que maldiciendo entre dientes a su estúpido capitán y a ese cocinero de pacotilla.

Al menos eso, si era normal.

Sin embargo, el del sombrero tenía una pequeña duda…y está más que claro que jamás se la guardaría… ¿Verdad?

-¡Zoro! ¿Cómo haces para tener una montaña en la entrepierna?-

Como respuesta solo obtuvo un fuerte portazo.

-Vaya, parece que se enfado-

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta, que su cocinero tenía la misma _habilidad _que el espadachín.

¿Cómo demonios _podían_ hacer crecer esa parte?

**********

Me gustaría saber sus criticas…sean buenas o malas…siempre son bienvenidas xD

Hasta otra ^^


End file.
